Communication cables such as fiber optic and metal cables tend to be plentiful and a challenge in managing the cables to keep them orderly and supported at junction points involving communication racks. Communication racks are used for many sorts of applications including telephony, networking, and other communication related applications. Unfortunately, conventional solutions to cable management challenges can present challenges of their own such as with insufficient access and/or high demands for space requirements.